Timeline
Følgende er en tidslinje for generelle plotpunkter i rollespillet: ________________________________________________ *Heltene bliver kaldt sammen på en hemmelig base under Brandt Minde i Ollerup, af en mystisk person som vil have dem til at bekæmpe Kriminalitet. *Heltene stopper terrorister på et tog, men kommer samtidig i klammeri med STRIKE og slår to af deres medlemmer ihjel. Bliver selv dømt terrorister. Under kampen finder heltene ud af at terroristerne på toget bliver kontrolleret af en magtfuld telepat. *Heltene undersøger og finder ud af at telepaten bag togkapringen er en psykolog ved navn Henrik Damgård som har brugt sine evner til at få andre til at røve banker for ham. Heltene tager ud til hans gård hvor de forsøger at stoppe ham. Henrik Damgård dør under forsøget, og ingen af de røvede penge bliver fundet. *Heltene hører at Kibæk, en lille by nær Herning er blevet mere eller mindre jævnet med jorden. De tager til byen og stopper Inferno, en ung dreng uden kontrol over sine destruktive evner. Drengen neutraliseres og bliver kørt væk i en ambulance, mens heltene flygter fra STRIKE som er ankommet til scenen. *Den mystiske arbejdsgiver informerer heltene om at en kæmpediamant snart vil blive stjålet fra en bank i Ringsted. Heltenes mission er at snige sig ind, stjæle diamanten, bestråle den så den kan spores og lægge den tilbage igen uden at blive opdaget. Missionen går fint, men da de har lagt diamanten tilbage ankommer politiet og STRIKE, og Heltene må flygte. Diamanten bliver ikke stjålet som arbejdsgiveren ellers forudsagde, og viser sig senere at være en forfalskning. *En besked fra den mystiske arbejdsgiver sender heltene til et forladt pakhus hvor en fælde venter samt en note som afslører at arbejdsgiveren har udnyttet dem og nu vil skille sig af med dem. Heltene følger sporene som fører dem til en skjult base på Antarktis. Her bliver de angrebet af intelligente pingviner med højteknologiske våben. I basen finder de Kejseren, deres mystiske arbejdsgiver, som er en hyperintelligent pingvin som planlægger at oversvømme verdenen så pingviner kan herske totalt. Til dette har han konstrueret en maskine som bruger pengene fra bankrøverierne, diamanten og Inferno til at opvarme atmosfæren og smelte polerne. Heltene besejrer Kejseren som flygter, men er selv fanget. Inferno bliver befriet og redder heltene ved at ofre sig selv og skabe en vej ud fra under isen. *Heltene efterforsker en seriemorder som tilsyneladende kidnapper folk fra drive-ins og spiser dem. Under efterforskningen kommer de i kamp med Mr. Iron fra STRIKE, som de besejrer ved at Robort absorberer ham. Heltene finder derefter morderen og stopper ham i en episk kamp midt på storebæltsbroen. Her bliver det også afsløret at Mr. Iron ikke er besejret, men har kontrolleret Robort indefra. Roborts krop bliver inkapslet i plastik og ender i Solid Terrors studie som en skulptur. * Heltene bliver kontaktet af Anders Hellman, en politiinspektør, som tilbyder samarbejde, men som bliver fornørmet over heltenes opførsel og trækker tilbudet tilbage. En klatrtyv stjæler en dyr skulptur fra Solid terror og heltene sætter efter hende. Det viser sig at klatretyven er Rebecca, Lamineringsmanden Michaels datter, som har manifesteret gummi-relaterede superkræfter og er begyndt at stjæle. Efter en snak med Michael bliver hun overtalt til at opgive sin kriminelle karriere og være Michaels sidekick på deltid. *Heltene bliver kontaktet af Zacharias Bjerring, en prominent figur da han er ved at skabe en stat for paramennesker kaldet utopia. Han inviterer heltene til Utopia hvor de får til opgave at finde ud af hvem der har myrdet en af de tre diplomater som er kommet for at diskutere Utopias selvstændighed fra Danmark. Heltene snakker med mange af de paramennesker som lever på øen og ender med at finde morderen: en ung anarkistisk dreng ved navn Jinx, som bliver overlagt til Zacharias Bjerring. *Heltene bliver kipnappet og smidt ud fra et fly tæt ved en stillehavsø. På øen er tre grupper af paramennesker som er i konflikt med hinanden. Heltene finder ud af at lederen af den største gruppe er ansat til at holde folk på øen og bruger en subtil form for telepati til at overbevise folk om at blive. Heltene bvesejrer ham og slukker for nde avancerede maskiner som forhindrede folk i at forlade øen. Category:Table of contents